


At Last

by muscatmusic18



Series: December Prompts [5]
Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: December Prompt Challenge, F/M, Falling In Love, Lounge Singer AU, My attempt at a longer story, Singer!Peggy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-09-06 21:15:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8769577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muscatmusic18/pseuds/muscatmusic18
Summary: Peggy's a lounge singer with a history no one knows, and Daniel is a soldier in love with her.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kar98k](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kar98k/gifts).



> The prompt was 'Singer' today, so I decided to get a start on Kar98k's submission for a Lounge Singer AU. I'm really excited to continue this one later on.
> 
> Thanks for all the comments and kudos left on my works.

The lounge was really just a hole in the wall; the brick was crumbling, the mortar almost completely gone in some spots, and most of the windows were cracked or broken. But, Lieutenant Daniel Sousa only had a couple of nights off of the base, and at this point, almost anything would do.

The interior was slightly better, curtains and fabrics covering the holes, the dim lights hiding the mysterious stains on the carpets, and the permanent cloud of cigar smoke made a surprisingly ambient haze, only adding to the certain charm of the place.

He strode in, several officers nodding to him in salute before he managed to find a table in the corner, away from the view of everyone. A waitress came and took his order, just a neat scotch, bringing it to him a few moments later before leaving him to his thoughts.

The slow jazz of the band came to a stop and the bass player approached the microphone, announcing the resident singer, the audience giving a polite applause before she walked out from backstage and into the spotlight.

Now, Daniel didn’t really believe in the supernatural. He was the kind of guy that had to see it to believe it. But as soon as the spotlight hit the singer, he would have sworn up and down that an angel had come down from heaven and landed on the stage in front of him. She was ethereal, a long black dress with a sultry slit up the side shimmered in the light, hugging her curves and leaving almost nothing to the imagination with her hair twisted and pulled up, with beautiful, graceful curls falling to frame her face. 

He stared, mesmerized by all of her, from the sway of her hips to the shine of her eyes, the way her red lips curved into a smile to the way her eyelashes batted when talked.

She stepped up to the microphone, making a small introduction before nodding to the band, waiting the few bars before she began to sing.

Her voice was a husky croon, a sweet sound that filled his ears until a smile formed, his eyes still tracking her every movement.

She lilted through a Rosemary Clooney song, of which he didn’t know, but he didn’t care, because all that mattered was her and her honeyed voice and the way she moved to the music, with her eyes closed and a look of incandescent happiness on her features.

For hours he sat and listened until she said goodnight, disappearing off the side of the stage and breaking the spell she’d woven with her voice, the haze seeming thicker and the fabrics on the walls not as bright as they were when she was there.

He shook his head, finishing the last of his scotch, leaving a bill on the table before walking out, wondering what he’d just witnessed.

~~~~~~~~~

Soon he was back on base, training and waiting for the day he would be sent out on mission, but every chance he got, he went back to the hole-in-the-wall lounge to watch the songstress. It became to be what he lived for, waiting for the moment training was done so he could slip into the town and back to his singer.

At times he would sit and imagine what it would be like to talk to her, but every night she would always disappear backstage before he could ever manage to catch her eye. It was a shame; he imagined her being very well spoken, unafraid to say what was on her mind, but the loveliness in her voice never left, always steady and sure, just like the way she sang. 

Until one night, before he was about to leave he saw someone new standing at the bar, a woman in a blue dress, talking with one of the locals. Daniel almost missed it, but glancing back, he realized that the new woman was the vocalist he’d been watching from afar.

Grabbing his glass, he pushed his way to the bar, finding a stool to sit down on and wait for his opportunity to strike up a conversation.

Before he could even get settled, a cry of pain echoed through the smog and he watched the singer’s fist collide with the man’s jaw, sending him to the ground and leaving him to stagger back up. There was a moment when it seemed the man would hit back, but then several others dragged him out, thus ending the show of the night. The lounge was quiet for a moment, everyone staring at where the man had been before they all went back to their conversations, leaving Daniel to quietly make his way towards the woman.

“Are you alright?” He asked, finally locking eyes with the woman who’d chased his dreams for so long.

“Yes, the git was just trying to cop a feel. Believe me, that wasn’t the first jaw I’ve hit in my career.” She said, her heavy British accent stunning him.

Still, she noticed his pause. “What? Never heard of a dame punching a man?”

He shook his head. “No, no, that doesn’t surprise me at all. I just didn’t realize you were British.”

Her eyes softened, defensiveness gone. “I hide it when I’m on stage. The manager of this dive says the men like an American accent better.”

“Well, I think I like British one better.” He surprised himself with how smooth he was.

Her lips twitched into a faint smile. “What’s your name?”

“Daniel. And you?”

“Just call me Peggy.” She shook her hand, grimacing slightly.

“Are you sure you’re alright?” He asked again, noticing her hand twitch.

“Oh, yes.” She laughed, a sound that reminded him of bells twinkling. “Just a little sore from the man’s thick skull.”

“May I?” He gestured towards her bloody knuckles.

She paused for a moment, debating his intentions before placing her hand in his, letting him look it over.

He thrilled when her hand touched his, but focused on his offer instead. “Not broken, but it’ll be sore. I suggest ice, if you can.”

“Where’d you learn that?” She asked, her voice softer than he remembered it being.

“I’m stationed on the army base a few miles from here. I’ve seen a lot of these.”

“Soldier?”

“Lieutenant First Class.”

“Any stories?” She asked, a teasing smile easing onto her lips, her hand still in his.

He laughed, shaking his head. “Fought a few battles. Was shot once. Nothing more.”

“No missing limbs then?” She joked.

“Not that I’ve noticed.”

They shared a laugh her hand squeezing his before realizing their closeness and removing her hand. “Well, thank you for your doctoring.”

“And thank you for the conversation.”

She smiled, before starting towards backstage, stopping a few feet away from him. “Come find me next time you’re here… Goodnight, Daniel.”

He watched her disappear, stunned by her request before finally whispering to himself. “Goodnight, Peggy.”


	2. Autumn Leaves

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god, I actually wrote something.  
> I know I keep saying this, but I am trying to write on more of a schedule. We'll see how that promise holds up, but I am doing another prompt challenge in October, so hopefully that'll kick start my creativity.

That night, after chatting with the singer, Daniel drove back to the base with a giddy smile so wide his cheeks began to ache, but he couldn’t help it. His first conversation with Peggy - the woman dwelling his dreams - had reignited a spark of hope within him. A woman he’d barely met, and somehow she held him captive in a way he never knew possible.

But, of course, everything couldn’t go as he wanted it to. As soon as he set foot on military property, one of the men from his unit ran up to him, informing him that they would be flying out to Europe the next morning, and they would be there for a few weeks, not even giving him a chance to meet with Peggy once more.

But duty called, and seven A.M sharp he was on a plane headed for Europe.

Daniel had found the trip to be useless; three weeks in bitter cold, training men on technology that was becoming obsolete, and all around missing his lounge and singer. When his unit finally packed up, he was most definitely happy to be headed home. 

After a long flight that seemed to drag on for eternity, they landed. He unpacked what little he had, and then he was driving off to Brooklyn on the memorized route to the Fox’s Hole Lounge, aptly named, he thought as he took in the crumbling outside of the building he’d come to love.

Sitting down at his usual table, he anxiously waited for Peggy to come out, absentmindedly sipping on his scotch until he’d drained it. At least it took the edge off.

After what seemed like an eternity, she walked on stage, wearing the black dress she had been the first night he’d seen her, a wave of memories washing over him as he watched her earrings sparkle in the spotlight, the curve of her waist and the porcelain skin of her thigh. She was still as strikingly beautiful the first time his gaze had fallen upon her, perhaps even more so, if that was possible.

He watched her sing her way through her set, her honeyed voice lulling him just as it always did, but half of his mind was occupied on whether or not she would even remember asking him to come back, or if the whole thing was a lost cause. Even worse, did she remember him?

She started into Autumn Leaves, and it was just as beautiful as any of the other songs, but the lyrics stood out to him for some reason.

_‘Since you went away the days grow long_  
And soon I’ll hear old winter’s song  
But I’ll miss you most of all my darling  
When autumn leaves start to fall’ 

He did leave out of the blue after their heart to heart. But they weren’t a couple, so why should it matter? They had agreed to meet the next time he was there, which implied a few days from then, so she probably assumed he wasn’t interested. But what if she was like the person in the song; waiting for him, yet he never came back?

His mind circled, debating whether he should seek her out or just leave her in peace, and after hours of qualms and uncertainty, he was no closer to making a decision than before. 

In the final notes of the last song, he made up his mind. Draining his second scotch, he started gathering his things, ready to head out; she wouldn’t want to be bothered, so why push it? But, with one last glance to her seraphic beauty, their eyes locked, her smile broadened, and time stopped. For eternity, they stood still. The tables and chairs and chatter and clinks of glasses disappeared, until only they and the rich sound of her voice remained.

The band cut off, breaking the spell as applause rippled through the audience. She smiled and thanked everyone for coming out in her American accent, nodding to a few in the front row. Her gaze finally fell back on him, discreetly sending him a wink and tilting her head towards the bar before the spotlight was shut off with a decisive thunk, obscuring her from view.

He almost pushed a couple people over in his efforts to get the the bar, but between his heart pounding in his chest and the adrenaline coursing through his veins, he barely noticed. All that mattered was the bar and the woman shrouded in the sparkling black dress that was soon to be there.

Daniel wanted another scotch, but decided against it. He’d already had two, he didn’t need to be drunk off his ass when his singer showed up.

Which didn’t take long. A couple of minutes later, Peggy came through the curtain, smiling at the piano player who was working through a tune. Then moving down the steps of the stage, she spotted Daniel through the crowd and her smile brightened, but before he could even smile back, she was swallowed up by the crowd.

In a moment, she was by his side. “Hey there, stranger,” she greeted affectionately, bumping his shoulder with hers as she sidled up to the bar.

“Hey there yourself. Back to your British self, I see,” he remarked, still blown away by how exotic she could make a simple accent sound.

“Well, I'm not on stage, are I not?” There was almost a flirty tone to her voice, and when he looked over at her, he distinctly got the feeling she was batting her eyelashes at him.

Daniel angled towards her on his stool. “No, you're not.” She was right here with him.

Staring, he admired the ways she leaned her elbows on the bar and the way she perched on her stool, before coming back to himself. “Cocktail for the lady?”

Her nose wrinkled cutely, almost making him laugh. “No, thank you. I’d prefer a whiskey, neat.”

Of course. With an alto voice like hers, she’d want something stronger. Catching the attention of the bartender, he flicked up a finger, calling out ‘whiskey, neat’.

He turned back to see her raised eyebrow. “Only one? Are you trying to get the lady drunk, Daniel?”

He laughed, pleased she’d remembered his name. “No, I’ve already had two. I don't want to embarrass myself in front of you.”

She smiled again, and took a long draw from the glass placed in front of her. “Well, then I better catch up.”

They chatted a little, nothing of real importance, but it was nice to hear her voice next to him, speaking to him.

When she drained the last of her whiskey, Peggy turned to him, a sudden air of seriousness in her voice. “So where have you been? I expected to see you again within the week, but you never showed.”

Daniel cringed. Maybe he was the guy in the song that deserted the singer. “Yeah, sorry about that. My unit was ordered to Europe for a few weeks to train another unit on the technology on our base. Believe me, if it was up to me, we wouldn’t have gone, but-” he shrugged, “-duty called.”

She looked to her empty glass, and some emotion flashed over her features, very briefly before it left, but it did leave a trace of itself behind, was it… fear? Sorrow? Why? Sure, Daniel had left before they could meet up again, but he came back, right? And he hadn’t gotten hurt, he hadn’t even seen combat on this one, so why did it look like she felt this way?

When she looked into his eyes again, they were still painted with fear, as was the smile she forced. “Yes, of course, duty. I understand.” Her voice was softer now, distant, like she was millions of miles away.

Peggy ordered another drink, sipping on it when it came, and altogether avoiding his gaze. She tried to hide it, tried to put a mask in place, but he could still see it on her face: trepidation, unease. He wanted to ask her what was wrong, if it was something he said, and he was about to, but then she downed her drink and stood.

“I apologize, Daniel. It’s late, and I have an early shift tomorrow; I must get home.” She paused, giving him a slight smile, “Good night.” Then she bolted out the door.

He was left alone, stunned. What had just happened? Why had she tore out of there like there was a troop of Nazis on her tail? He thought they had started something that could lead to more, but apparently not. A part of him wanted to be angry at her for leading him on, but that’s not really what happened, was it? It was just this night, and they had only talked; that doesn't really constitute a date. But still, what did he do wrong?

He shifted in his seat, digging out his wallet when the man in the stool to his right spoke up. “I wouldn’t get too attached to her if I was you.”

Daniel stared at the man, noticing his thinning hair and his sausage fingers, gripping his glass like it was his saving grace. “Why do you say that?”

The mystery man looked at him and chuckled. “She’s got a history of breaking hearts, or so say the rumors. A dame that beautiful with the voice of an angel, who’s unmarried and working in a place like this? Do you really think she’s looking for a relationship here?”

Daniel looked away, considering the man’s words. There was some logic there, but still, everything didn’t add up. Or did it? He knew nothing about Peggy, how could he be the judge of her character?

The balding man slipped off his stool, turning to Daniel. “Besides, I’ve heard she’s a dyke. If nothing else turns you off, that should.”

Rage boiled inside him at the slur. Daniel may not know anything about his singer, but that didn’t give the sausage-fingered man the right to insult her like that, even if she was one.

Throwing some bills down on the counter, Daniel headed out the door, brooding. Maybe the man was right, and Peggy had no interest in him whatsoever. But that didn’t mean he was going to let her slip through his fingers until he knew for sure.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, Daniel does have both his legs at this point in time. I tried to get that across in a conversation, because flat out saying 'he has two legs' is considered to be bad writing. But, I promise, it won't stay like this for long. :)


End file.
